World's Greatest Freak
by uCharlie
Summary: Tym razem to John był poza domem przez osiem długich miesięcy, ale - wbrew dziwnym zaleceniom, których nie ma zamiaru dłużej przestrzegać - postanawia wrócić na Baker Street i spotkać się z Sherlockiem twarzą w twarz, by porozmawiać i przy okazji poznać odpowiedzi na parę pytań.


Kwiecień to najokrutniejszy miesiąc, przynajmniej w tym roku i przynajmniej dla mnie, więc spod pióra wyszły mi twory w klimacie, któremu programowo się sprzeciwiam, lecz cóż… taki czas. Nie wiem, czy kupicie tego Johna, ale właśnie taki był mi potrzebny – jeżeli znajdzie się jeszcze jakiś amator tego stanu ducha to proszę o feedback ;p W ogóle feedback dobrą rzeczą jest.

Krótka historyjka w ni mniej ni więcej tylko trzech odsłonach =) Następne dopiekają się już w moim piecyku do fanfików.

Tytuł: World's Greatest Freak

Rozdział: 1/3

Rodzaj: (weird kind of) friendship, angst, a little bit of mystery

+ dla mnie do johnlock, ale może być i friendship, do interpretacji własnej ;)

Beta: wspaniały Kakashi P., cokolwiek umknęło przepraszam z góry

Kanon: tak, jeżeli chodzi o wydarzenia, co do postaci to według mnie mniej niż więcej, ale wiadomo - trauma i kryzys osobowościowy ;)

Słowem dedykacji: dla mojego Pokąsanego, w ramach akcji–neutralizacji Barthesa ;)

Ostrzeżenia: zdania wielokrotnie złożone

* * *

**WORLD'S GREATEST FREAK**

_„Powiadają, że kogo żmija ukąsi, ten nikomu nie chce bólów swych opowiadać, chyba też pokąsanemu, bo tylko ten potrafi przebaczyć i zrozumieć, do jakich słów i czynów ból się zdoła posunąć."_

Platon, _Uczta_

– John!

Natarczywy okrzyk wyrwał go z drzemki, w którą musiał zapaść nie wiedzieć kiedy. Ani _dlaczego_, bo przecież naszpikowany barwnymi tabletkami – w przynajmniej kilku kolorach tęczy – przespał ubiegłej nocy bite dwanaście godzin.

– Hej, John! – Kolejny okrzyk przypominał zniecierpliwione warknięcie, a zaraz dołączyło do niego energiczne szarpanie za ramię – na tyle silne, że zwieszona głowa Johna podskoczyła i zderzyła się boleśnie z ramą fotela.

– Mhmm? – zapytał nieprzytomnie, mrugając oczami i próbując zogniskować wzrok na jarzącej się przed nim niezgrabnej plamie barw. Po chwili zamieniła się ona w jego siostrę, tym razem o nieco zarysowanych konturach. Miała rozmazany makijaż i wyglądała, jakby dopiero wróciła do domu po całonocnej balandze, chociaż John pamiętał – co prawda jak przez mgłę – że zjawiła się w mieszkaniu już wczoraj wieczorem, po czym bez słowa podążyła chwiejnym krokiem do swojej sypialni, gdzie zapewne legła bez życia na wersalce.

– Halo, słyszysz mnie? – Harriet nachyliła się, wciąż ściskając jego ramię, i zmierzyła go z spojrzeniem z _bardzo_ bliska. John dopatrzył się w nim śladów odrazy, którą szczerze mówiąc w pewnym stopniu sam właśnie odczuwał – od momentu, kiedy twarz owionął mu dobywający się z rozchylonych ust siostry nieprzyjemny zapach przetrawionego alkoholu..

– Tak – odparł, mimowolnie odsuwając się od źródła zapachu i wciskając potylicę w oparcie fotela. Harriet rozluźniła uścisk na jego ramieniu i westchnęła głęboko. – Słyszę cię bardzo wyraźnie. I do tego bardzo dobrze cię _czuję_ – dodał, krzywiąc się wymownie.

Harry zaśmiała się krótko w chrapliwy sposób.

– Będziesz mi robił przytyki? Nie radzę – rzekła, uśmiechając się nie do końca przyjemnie. – Wydaje mi się, że _ktoś _ma tu chyba poważniejszy problem, niż kieliszek wina wypijanego dla rozluźnienia przez snem.

John dobrze wiedział, że problem Harriet należałoby mierzyć nie w kieliszkach, a średniej wielkości szklankach. Podejrzewał, że minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy siostra po raz ostatni raczyła się prawdziwym, dobrym winem, które w dobrym guście było faktycznie wypić z _kieliszka_, a nie prosto z butelki. A jednak miała rację – to ciężar gatunkowy jego przypadłości był większy, skoro to on znalazł się pod opieką _Harriet_. Sama świadomość bycia niemal ubezwłasnowolnionym – i to w tak hańbiący sposób – uwierała go wystarczająco, więc zamilkł, nie chcąc, by siostra pociągnęła temat i napawała się swoim położeniem.

– Wychodzę. – Harry znowu uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo i posłała mu zmęczone spojrzenie lekko nieprzytomnych, podkrążonych oczu.

John wzruszył ramionami.

– Niepotrzebnie się kłopoczesz, Harry. To twój dom i nie musisz mnie pytać o zdanie.

– Nie _pytam cię_ o zdanie. – Z irytacją wydęła lepkie od hojnie nałożonej szminki wargi. – Chcę upewnić się, że pamiętasz o umowie.

John zacisnął zęby i objął dłońmi krawędzie podłokietników.

– Pamiętam – wycedził po chwili.

– Zostań w domu. – Harriet na powrót zacisnęła rękę na jego barku, wciskając końcówki długich paznokci w jego skórę. – Pada. Poza tym to nie będzie dla ciebie dobre – ciągnęła, zupełnie jakby John domagał się wytłumaczenia. – Lepiej wypoczywaj. Prześpij się – poradziła. – I zrób sobie coś do jedzenia, znajdziesz wszystko w lodówce. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Jest mleko, ogórki i chleb. Nie pij kawy, to dla ciebie niewskazane. – Ponownie ścisnęła go za ramię, po czym poklepała je kilka razy i podniosła się. – Dobrze – stwierdziła pod nosem, omiatając wzrokiem przestrzeń naokoło, jakby szukała przyrządów, na których John mógłby się potknąć i wybić sobie zęby lub zrobić inną krzywdę. Przeciągnęła się powoli – musiały dokuczać jej plecy, bo wyraźnie skrzywiła się przy tej czynności. – Pamiętaj o lekarstwach. Wszystkie ci przygotowałam i zostawiłam na stole w kuchni.

– Mhm – mruknął John przez zęby, mnąc pod językiem parę uwag, których nie powinien wypowiadać, skoro był w domu Harriet _gościem_. Poza tym tak naprawdę nie miał siły na dyskusje, a tym bardziej kłótnie. W ogóle nie miał siły na _wiele._

Siostra jeszcze raz przyjrzała się otoczeniu, po czym podeszła do drzwi, gdzie coś przykuło jej uwagę.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała od niechcenia, lekko trzęsącą się ręką podnosząc z ziemi przedmiot, w którym John rozpoznał golarkę do nóg w odcieniu tak krzykliwie różowym, że zakuły go oczy.

– Tak – odparł. Nie miał zamiaru dokonywać przed siostrą bardziej szczegółowej analizy swojego samopoczucia. Wiedział zresztą, że w rzeczywistości jej to nie interesowało i pragnęła tylko opuścić mieszkanie, by wreszcie znaleźć się w miejscu, w którym przy wydatnej pomocy paru tequili z solą i cytryną odzyska równowagę.

Harriet drżącym ruchem otarła golarkę o spodnie, a potem schowała ją pod połę płaszcza.

– Wspaniale – rzekła, kiwnęła Johnowi głową i zrobiła krok w stronę wyjścia. – Ach! – przypomniała sobie nagle, ponownie zwracając się w jego stronę. – Proszę. – Z kieszeni, do której przed chwilą wcisnęła różową jednorazówkę, wyciągnęła teraz pomięty świstek papieru. – Zapomniałabym. Kartka od Holmesa.

Lekko zafrasowana wygładziła pobieżnie – i niezbyt skutecznie – pogięte rogi. Położyła kartkę na stoliku przy fotelu, zanim John – który nie grzeszył teraz refleksem – zdążył wyciągnąć po nią rękę.

– Pamiętaj, nie dzwoń _nigdzie_ – uprzedziła, ogniskując na nim wzrok intensywnie.

John poczuł, jak do jego otępiałego od tabletek i bezczynności umysłu powoli przebija się irytacja.

– Przecież i tak _nie mógłbym_ nigdzie zadzwonić – zauważył, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na telefon stacjonarny, umieszczony na parapecie pomiędzy kilkoma doszczętnie uschniętymi kwiatkami i niemożebnie zakurzony.

– Tylko przypominam zasady – odparł Harriet, przestając na niego patrzeć i zamiast tego poświęcając się starannemu zapinaniu guzików. Widać było, że ze względu na trzęsące się jak w malignie palce sprawia jej to pewną trudność.

– Pamiętam – odparł John, przełknąwszy rozdrażnienie.

Harriet dopięła ostatni guzik i spojrzała na Johna w inny sposób niż przed momentem, jakby łagodniej i bardziej wyrozumiale, co jednak nie sprawiło mu przyjemności, a wręcz przeciwnie – wzmogło rozdrażnienie.

– To był warunek Mycrofta.

– Wiem.

– Nie chcesz chyba… – ciągnęła usprawiedliwiającym tonem, co nieco Johna zdziwiło, bo Harriet zazwyczaj ograniczała się do suchego i rzeczowego wyliczania warunków pobytu brata pod jej dachem.

– _Wiem_ – powtórzył z naciskiem, nie czekając, aż siostra dokończy zdanie.

– Dobrze. Będę wieczorem – zapowiedziała, łypnęła na niego okiem po raz ostatni, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła, postukując obcasami.

John słuchał przez chwilę charakterystycznych odgłosów – uchylenie drzwi, stuk obcasów, jęk drewnianych schodów, nadprogramowe przekleństwo, znowu obcasy, kolejne uchylenie drzwi, a w końcu solidne trzaśnięcie – i po chwili siedział już sam w ciszy, urozmaicanej tylko ociężałym tykaniem zegara.

Odetchnął głęboko, żeby napełnić skurczone permanentnie płuca ożywczą dawką tlenu, ale powietrze w mieszkaniu Harriet było tak zatęchłe i stojące, że miał wrażenie jakby wciągnął nosem sam kurz. Od razu stracił nadzieję, że pod wpływem intensywnego oddychania rozjaśni mu się umysł, zaś tępy ból skroni ustąpi – mógł się najwyżej doprowadzić do hiperwentylacji, a na to nie miał ochoty. Efektów ubocznych faszerowania się Anafranilem i innymi substancjami doświadczał aż nadto i niepotrzebne mu były żadne dodatkowe sensacje.

Przymknął na moment oczy, rozmasował sobie nos u nasady – czy to _naprawdę_ komukolwiek pomagało? – i przetarł dłońmi twarz, jakby usiłował zetrzeć z niej uczucie nieustającego zmęczenia, mimo że był to wysiłek z góry skazany na niepowodzenie – nie pomagało nawet bezlitosne szorowanie skóry gąbką. Przeciągnął się w fotelu – mięśnie miał sztywne jak paralityk, a pochewki ścięgien nieprzyjemnie tkliwe – po czym sięgnął po zgnieciony, przybrudzony papier z wiadomością od Sherlocka.

Rozprostował kartkę na ile się dało. Najpierw rzuciła mu się w oczy sieć czerwonawych, wpadających w brąz kropek układających się w dziwaczny, nieregularny wzór. Z pewnym trudem odczytał wypisane pod spodem zamaszystym, ale niezbyt czytelnym pismem detektywa zdania:

_Naparstnica. Wiedziałem od samego początku. Nuda._

John uniósł brwi. Treść wiadomości była dla niego zagadkowa, tak samo jak większości poprzednich, wszystkich spisanych na podobnych, małych karteczkach, które wyglądały na wyszarpane naprędce z notatnika. Nierzadko zdobiły je różnej proweniencji rozdarcia i plamy. Na przykład bordowe kleksy krwi – jakby Sherlock spisywał swoje liściki na _bardzo świeżym_ miejscu zbrodni – czy też smoliste, tłuste smugi sadzy albo dziury sprawiające wrażenie wypalonych kwasem.

John wpatrywał się przez chwilę w gryzmoły Sherlocka. Jak zazwyczaj, nie miał pojęcia czego ta wiadomość konkretnie się tyczy, tak jak nie wiedział, dlaczego przyjaciel kontaktuje się z nim w ten dziwny, niezbyt praktyczny sposób, zamiast zwyczajnie do niego zadzwonić lub wysłać smsa.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nie posiada telefonu i to skutecznie uniemożliwia jakąkolwiek łączność, ale nieszczególnie rozumiał, dlaczego komórka została mu odebrana, ani dlaczego teraz, gdy mieszkał w domu Harriet, nie mógł korzystać z jej telefonu stacjonarnego, nie mówiąc już o internecie. _Wiedział_, że to są zasady, które ze względu na zalecenia lekarskie wyznaczył Mycroft i tylko ze względu na to, że John zobowiązał się do ich przestrzegania, znajdował się teraz u Harriet, a nie w szpitalu. _Znał_ te warunki, siłą rzeczy i bez entuzjazmu się do nich dostosowywał, ale w rzeczywistości nie _pojmował_ ich sensu.

Dlaczego odseparowanie od większości bliskich mu osób miałoby mu pomóc? Czemu po wyjściu ze szpitala nie mógł powrócić pod opiekę Thomson, a nowa terapeutka sama odwiedzała go, by przeprowadzać sesje? W jaki sposób przesiadywanie całymi dniami w fotelu miałoby sprawić, że wydobrzeje? Te pytania wpychały mu się natrętnie do głowy, a on nie miał siły na to, by sobie na nie wyczerpująco odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu wykonywał to, do czego go zachęcano – łykał tabletki cztery razy dziennie, odpoczywał, jadł regularne posiłki i _czekał_. Każdej nocy zasypiał z słabą nadzieją, że następnego dnia obudzi się zdrów i wszystko wróci do normy – a on powróci na Baker Street, rzecz jasna o ile Sherlock nadal będzie chciał dzielić z nim przestrzeń życiową. Póki co nie czuł się jednak wiele lepiej, niż pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj, a w jego pamięci nadal ziały czarne dziury, podobne do tych z przeżartych kwasem kartek od Sherlocka.

Dziwne szarpnięcie w ściśniętym żołądku sprawiło, że zdecydował się jednak spróbować zadzwonić. Rozmowy z Harriet ograniczały się do krótkich haseł i właściwie bliżej im było do jednostronnych monologów, niż dyskusji. Sesje terapeutyczne, zapętlone wokół jednego tematu, jakim były jego zaniki świadomości, przypominały monotonną i uciążliwą pracę na roli. Nie chodziło o to, że miał_ ochotę_ pogawędzić z kimś innym – on po prostu tego _potrzebował_, tak bardzo, że wręcz odczuwał tę potrzebę w nagminnie napiętym ciele. Kontakty z psychiatrą i siostrą wymagały od niego _wysiłku_, a on chciał porozmawiać z kimś, z kim wymiana zdań dodałaby mu energii, a nie kompletnie z niej wypompowała.

Zbliżył się do parapetu, wciąż ściskając list od Sherlocka w ręce. Wolną dłonią przetarł zakurzoną słuchawkę, poniósł ją sobie do ucha i wykręcił numer – ten akurat zakotwiczył mu się w pamięci zaskakująco trwale. W głośniku odezwał się męski głos, informujący mechanicznie, że połączenie nie może być zrealizowane. Oczywiście. Tak było także wtedy, kiedy John spróbował zadzwonić do Sherlocka po raz pierwszy i gdy okazało się, że wszystkie numery poza alarmowymi zostały zablokowane. Nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego – u licha! – elementem jego terapii miało być poddanie go niemal całkowitej izolacji. Nie miał wglądu do swojego szpitalnego wypisu, więc nie był nawet pewien, czy rzeczywiście jest to zalecenie doktora, czy może tylko własne widzi–mi–się Mycrofta. To starszemu Holmesowi zawdzięczał wypisanie z oddziału przed zakończeniem leczenia, obwarowane jednak paroma przykazaniami z jego strony. Na razie John ich nie naruszał. Harriet miała rację, w jednej przynajmniej kwestii – naprawdę nie chciał tam wracać. Ani do Bethlem, ani do następnej placówki, do której go przeniesiono, gdzie za oknem rozpościerał się obcy krajobraz, panowały osobliwe warunki pogodowe, ludzie mówili specyficznym angielskim – w którym „cat" brzmiało jak „cash" a „fog" jak „foam" – zaś on zamiast odzyskiwać równowagę, coraz bardziej odklejał się od rzeczywistości.

Po chwili wahania – kierowany jakimś niedorzecznym impulsem – wybrał kolejny numer, tym razem na swoją własną komórkę, tę, którą zabrano mu przy przyjęciu do Bethlem i której od tego czasu nie widział na oczy. W słuchawce rozległ się ten sam beznamiętny komunikat, co przed chwilą, więc John odłożył ją na widełki.

Zmierzył spojrzeniem uschnięte badyle – kiedyś były storczykami – i przez brudną od zacieków szybę wyjrzał na ulicę. Niebo zasnute było chmurami i musiało być dość chłodno ,bo ludzie przechodzący pod kamienicą mieli na sobie cieplejsze stroje – płaszcze oraz szaliki lub chusty.

– O co tu chodzi? – mruknął pod nosem, obracając papier w palcach. – Sherlock, hm? – dodał, ponieważ detektyw bez wątpienia lepiej połapałby się w sytuacji na jego miejscu.

Jeszcze kilka sekund międlił list od przyjaciela w dłoni i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że druga strona – zdecydowanie _czystsza_ – także jest zapisana. Zmrużył oczy, wysilając wzrok.

_Potworna__ nuda. Tracę głowę._

– przeczytał i zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje_ dokładnie_ to samo.

* * *

Tak naprawdę stracił głowę już dawno.

Zapewne wtedy, gdy sfiksował kompletnie po widowiskowym skoku Sherlocka z dachu i mniej widowiskowym rozpłaszczeniu się detektywa o chodnik. Być może zresztą stało się to już wcześniej – w Afganistanie lub po powrocie do Anglii – albo trochę później – kiedy Sherlock znienacka powrócił w świat żywych, przyprawiając go o żenująco niemęską utratę przytomności.

W każdym razie to ostatnie musiało być kroplą, która przechyliła czarę, bo wydarzeń z kolejnych paru godzin – dni? – w ogóle nie pamiętał. Jednym, co mógł sobie przypomnieć był Sherlock pojawiający się w kuchni i fala gorąca, która ogarnęła go wraz z tym widokiem. Potem wszystko się rozmywało. Ktoś musiał zebrać go z podłogi i zadzwonić po pogotowie, bo pewnego ranka – lub może było to popołudnie – obudził się na szpitalnym łóżku przeraźliwie zmęczony, w nie swojej piżamie, z kośćmi rwącymi jak przy silnym reumatyzmie i z bolesnym napięciem we wszystkich chyba tkankach miękkich, jakie posiada ciało ludzkie. Właściwie do dzisiaj nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził w Bethlem, a ile w kolejnym szpitalu.

Kiedy zamieszkał u Harriet i uzyskał swobodny dostęp do tak wyszukanych gadżetów jak kalendarz ścienny, okazało się, że łącznie przebywał tam osiem długich miesięcy. Przetrwał ten okres głównie ze względu na codziennie szpikowanie tabletkami. Nie mógł powiedzieć, by miał wrażenie, że szczególnie poprawiają one jego stan, ale spowalniały procesy myślowe na tyle, że doby przeskakiwały szybko jedna w drugą, a on przestał odróżniać pory dnia. Nikt go nie odwiedzał – znowu zalecenie lekarza – poza jednym razem, gdy na oddział wpuszczono Mycrofta. Nie miał książek – wszystkie dostępne przeczytał od razu, chociaż niewiele z nich zrozumiał, ze względu na ociężałość myśli. Prawie nie wychodził na zewnątrz, a nawet jeżeli, to przejście ogrodu wzdłuż i wszerz zajmowało mu najwyżej piętnaście minut, i to tylko, jeżeli _bardzo_ się o to postarał. Był przekonany, że wszystko to zamiast przyspieszyć jego rekonwalescencję powoli i sukcesywnie wpędzało go w szaleństwo.

Jedynie lapidarne komunikaty od Sherlocka trzymały go jako tako w ryzach. Nigdy by nie przypuścił, że pokrwawione strzępki papieru, nierzadko informujące go o czyjejś zagadkowej śmierci, skojarzą mu się z _normalnością_ do tego stopnia, że wszystkie co do jednej zachowa, starannie poskłada i będzie do nich zaglądał ilekroć poczuje potrzebę, by zająć się czymś _przyziemnym_.

Przenosząc się do Harriet, zabrał ze sobą cały ten pokaźny stosik wiadomości różnej treści. Były to głównie enigmatyczne nazwy substancji i miejsc, ale czasem pomiędzy wierszami dało się wyczytać wzmianki o aktualnym nastroju Sherlocka, a jeden z listów głosił tylko dość bezradnie: „Nie wiem, co napisać."

Teraz trzymał kartki w szufladzie i dokładał do nich nowe, te, które zaczęły przychodzić na adres Harriet. Sherlock z pewnością uznałby to za głupi sentyment, ale on nie był _uwięziony_ w _cudzym_ domu, więc John nie zawracał sobie głowy jego potencjalnym zdaniem w tej kwestii – z reguły, ponieważ akurat dzisiaj poczuł wyjątkowo wyraźnie, że chciałby poznać zdanie detektywa w _jakiejkolwiek_ kwestii.

Zrobił sobie późne śniadanie. Zaczął na opak od słabej, torebkowej herbaty złej jakości i dopiero potem zajrzał do lodówki, gdzie odnalazł wspomniane przez siostrę ogórki (pokrojone już na kawałki, obeschnięte i nieapetyczne), majonez oraz parę plasterków szynki. Zjadł to wszystko z suchym chlebem sprzed dwóch dni, którego nie mógł rozmiękczyć masłem, bo Harriet uparcie chowała przed nim wszystkie niebezpiecznie w jej mniemaniu przedmioty. Było to zwyczajnie uwłaczające, bo nie odleciał jeszcze do tego stopnia, żeby rozszarpywać sobie żyły widelcem do grilla albo rzucać się na kogokolwiek z nożem do masła – nie miał zresztą pojęcia, jaką krzywdę mógłby wyrządzić tym tępym przyrządem.

Zagapił się w wyłączony telewizor. W połowie posiłku odosobnienie zaczęło uwierać go dotkliwiej niż zazwyczaj, a przy ostatniej kanapce potrzeba rozmowy nabrała znamion _konieczności_. Jeszcze przez chwilę siedział z talerzem na udach, niespokojnie postukując palcami o stolik. Dwa razy wstał i usiadł, aż w końcu upiornie tykanie zegara na dobre wygnało go z fotela, a on doszedł do wniosku, że chrzani Mycrofta i jego niedorzeczne wymogi. Nie był ostatecznie krnąbrnym nastolatkiem ani kryminalistą o ograniczonej poczytalności, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną dobrze po trzydziestce i _po_ załamaniu nerwowym, które _minęło_.

Zmienił ubranie, przy okazji zdając sobie sprawę, że nie przebierał się od ponad trzech dni – wciąż miał na sobie tę samą pidżamę. Zaczynała śmierdzieć, ponieważ przez ten czas brał prysznic tylko raz, poprzedniego dnia o poranku. Wrzucił ją do kosza na brudy. Powoli – ze względu na krwawiące dziąsła – umył zęby i, uznawszy, że ogolenie się bez żyletki przekracza jego możliwości, włożył buty. Drżały mu ręce – czy to ze zdenerwowania, czy podekscytowania – za co zganił się natychmiast w myśli.

Łyknął porcję tabletek. Potem zgarnął list od Sherlocka i z tym namacalnym śladem swojego prawdziwego życia w kieszeni zbiegł ze schodów, ignorując protestujące mięśnie.

Opuszczenie mieszkania okazało się nie takie proste. Drzwi wejściowe – to było do przewidzenia – zostały zamknięte przez Harriet na cztery spusty. Zamknięte było także tylne wyjście, a John nie dysponował przecież nawet nożem do masła, żeby próbować je otworzyć. Wyłamywanie uważał zaś za ostateczność, dopuszczoną jedynie w sytuacji zagrożenia życia, choć z pewnością Sherlock nie sekundował mu w tej opinii.

Ostatecznie udało mu się wydostać przez piwnicę. Co prawda piwnica Harriet nie miała okien, ale posiadała za to inną właściwość, mianowicie połączenie ze spiżarnią sąsiadki, wybite łomem podczas awarii kanalizacji. Czując się – zupełnie słusznie – jak intruz, prześlizgnął się pomiędzy słoikami kompotów i workami dyni. Z wysiłkiem otworzył zacięte na amen okno, z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem podciągnął się do góry i przecisnął przez wąską szczelinę. W ogródku na szczęście nie było nikogo. John chyłkiem przemknął przez kilka posesji, ciesząc się, że żaden z sąsiadów nie ma psa.

Znalazł się na ulicy.

Panował zgiełk. Przejeżdżające samochody, śmiech dziecka, łoskot kółek od deskorolki na chodniku, harmider rozmów – odgłosy, których od dawna w tym natężeniu nie percypował i od których od razu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dziwną miękkość w kolanach ruszył w kierunku metra, rozejrzawszy się najpierw na boki. Częściowo spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie zatrzymany przez jakąś czujkę Mycrofta i wciągnięty do eleganckiej limuzyny albo doprowadzony z powrotem do mieszkania Harriet, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Bez przeszkód – poza tymi stawianymi mu przez własny organizm – dotarł na stację i kupił bilet, zastanawiając się, jak wróci, skoro w kieszeni zostało mu dwadzieścia centów.

Rzeczywistość – wszystkie mijane zazwyczaj bez refleksji elementy miasta – zdawały się nieco odrealnione i wyjątkowo kolorowe. Na peronie John doświadczył dziwnego zachwiania własnej samokontroli i musiał chwycić się metalowego słupka, aby mieć pewność, że nie wejdzie pod nadjeżdżający skład. Czując się dość chwiejnie, lecz przynajmniej sprawiając wrażenie, że porusza się pewnie, wkroczył do wagonu. Zajął miejsce z boku, koło wyrośniętego, czarnoskórego chłopaka o obwisłej klatce piersiowej. Poza nim w przedziale prawie nikt nie siedział, ale i tak bodźców było za dużo.

John wyprostował się. Trochę pociły mu się ręce, więc obtarł je o spodnie. Później położył sobie dłonie na kolanach i wbił wzrok w jeden punkt (bordowy młotek do zbicia szyby w razie potrzeby), by uniknąć feerii barw zza oknem.

Tak usztywniony przejechał całą drogę na Marylebone, gdzie wysiadł. Przy opuszczaniu wagonu lekko ugięły się pod nim nogi – przeklęte mięśnie! Resztę drogi na Baker Street pokonał jednak bez przykrych niespodzianek, chociaż z pewnym chaosem w umyśle, który wzmógł się, gdy John stanął przed wejściem do swojego mieszkania.

Przede wszystkim poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca do głowy. Potem, kiedy zdążył już pomyśleć, że będzie miał problem z dostaniem się do domu, ponieważ nie zabrał przecież kluczy, zorientował się, że nawet gdyby je posiadał, nie zmieniłoby to jego sytuacji.

Zamek został zmieniony.

Zniknęło mosiężne okucie wokół dziurki do klucza, a zamiast niego pojawił się niepasujący do staromodnej kołatki błyszczący mechanizm ze stali nierdzewnej, na klucz typu Gerda. John zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony. Co to znaczyło? Było włamanie i pani Hudson postanowiła lepiej zabezpieczyć się na przyszłość? Czy doszła do wniosku, że lepiej spieniężyć nieruchomość i przenieść się w cieplejszy klimat, z pewnością korzystniejszy dla jej schorowanego biodra? Co z Sherlockiem? Wyprowadził się i nowy lokator zmienił zamki, żeby nie narażać się na jego nagłe wtargnięcia?

John chwycił za klamkę, jednocześnie odchylając głowę i spoglądając w górę. Okna były pozamykane, ale przez szybę widać było te same stare, ciemne zasłony. Dla próby szarpnął drzwi mocno, ale nie ustąpiły. Nagle naszło go niemiłe podejrzenie, że może to _on sam_ już tu nie mieszka, Sherlock znalazł sobie nowego współlokatora i wymiana zamka ma być tego wymownym znakiem. Jeszcze kilkukrotnie bezskutecznie naciskał na klamkę. W końcu zadzwonił, uznawszy, że będzie to najprostszy sposób, by odpowiedzieć sobie na nowo sformowane w umyśle pytania.

Kroki rozległy się dopiero po drugim dzwonku – nie były to dobrze mu znane zdecydowane kroki Sherlocka, ale krótkie, drobne kroczki pani Hudson, na dźwięk których John odczuł niespodziewaną ulgę.

– Mówiłam już, że nie jestem zainteresowana kupnem encyklopedii – odezwała się z głębi mieszkania sfrasowanym głosem. – Mam już wszystkie tomy od A do Z – oznajmiła obronnie i drzwi uchyliły się lekko. – Od P do Z nawet podwójnie…

John odchrząknął.

– Och! – Pani Hudson prawie podskoczyła w miejscu, łapiąc się za serce. – _Och_. John.

– Dzień dobry – odparł, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien zrobić. Natychmiast nabrał ochoty, by uściskać tę szczupłą figurkę, ale nie chciał przyprawić pani Hudson o zawał.

– John… _John._ – Kobieta oparła się całym tułowiem o powierzchnię drzwi, by utrzymać stabilność. – Myślałam, że to znowu ten _okropny_ akwizytor… Już dwa razy próbował mi wcisnąć katalog ryb akwariowych… – jęknęła i osunęła się lekko.

– Czy pani się dobrze czuje? – zapytał John z niepokojem, ostrożnie chwytając się panią Hudson za nadgarstek. Kobieta drgnęła.

– Słodkowodnych… – rzekła z rozpędu słabym głosem, po czym ocknęła się jakby. – Ja? Ach. Tak, tak. Wspaniale. Czuję się wspaniale. Ale ty…! – zawołała takim tonem, że John pomyślał mimowolnie, że zaraz załamie nad nim ręce.

– U mnie wszystko w porządku – zapewnił więc pośpiesznie, nie zastanawiając się, czy to co mówi jest zgodne ze stanem faktycznym.

– Całe szczęście, całe szczęście – powiedziała w nieco nieobecny sposób. Naraz zamrugała gęsto rzęsami i otworzyła usta, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniała. – Czy Mycroft wie, że tu jesteś?

Z nieznanych sobie powodów John odniósł wyraźne wrażenie, że w żadnym wypadku nie powinien teraz zaprzeczyć.

– Tak – odparł więc z pełnym przekonaniem. – Oczywiście, że wie. Sam mnie tu wysłał.

* * *

Był w domu.

W salonie jak zwykle panował rozgardiasz. Jedna z zasłon była w połowie zerwana z karnisza i zwisała smętnie nad usłanym gazetami biurkiem, obok którego piętrzyła się wysoka sterta książek telefonicznych w różnym stadium zużycia. Do ściany przymocowana była za pomocą… śrubokrętu?... płachta papieru flipczartowego zapisana krótkimi hasłami – ten w samym centrum głosił „HERMES". Na stoliku przy kanapie leżał bardzo zakurzony, zamknięty laptop, a przez oparcie samej kanapy przewieszał się jego, Johna, własny sweter, zupełnie, jakby zostawił go tu wczoraj.

Jego rzeczy walały się po salonie, wtopione w otoczenie tak, że w pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. „French for idiots", atlas anatomii ortopedycznej, kaktus, który dostał kiedyś od Jeanette, jego notatnik… Nawet cholerny _ołówek _z gumką do mazania w kształcie zęba – firmowy gratis od dentysty. Wszystkie to trywialne przedmioty sprawiły, że poczuł, jakby Baker Street opuścił najwyżej na dobę. Nie pamiętał, czy faktycznie zostawił je dokładnie w tych samych miejscach, ale tak właśnie to wyglądało – jakby przedmioty _czekały_, aż wróci do przerwanej lektury, przeszukiwania i notowania… Jedynie kaktus – wciąż zielony i pękaty – robił wrażenie, że doskonale radzi sobie sam.

John mimowolnie pomyślał, że Sherlock musiał wyprowadzić się tuż po jego przyjęciu na hospitalizację, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Pani Hudson powiedziała mu nie dalej jak przed chwilą, że detektyw wyskoczył załatwić szybko sprawę jakiegoś małego morderstwa i lada chwila można spodziewać się go z powrotem.

John podszedł bliżej i stanął przy fotelu, kładąc rękę na oparciu. Dostrzegł kilka bardziej aktualnych śladów pobytu Sherlocka w mieszaniu – świeżą gazetę wciśniętą między poduszki, niedokładnie wepchniętą pod fotel górę od pidżamy i porzucone pod komodą luźne, bawełniane spodnie. John z pewnym trudem schylił się, by zebrać je z podłogi Poskładał materiał równo w dwóch ruchach, mimo że u Harriet nie chciało mu się tego robić z własnymi ubraniami. Położywszy pidżamę na kanapie rozejrzał się dookoła jeszcze raz. Na regale prezentowała się dumnie cała wystawka naczyń mniej lub bardziej wypełnionych kawą. Wszystkie musiały być dość świeże, bo gęsta ciecz wciąż była czarna i nie zdobiły jej jeszcze zacieki pleśni – chociaż fusy w jednym z kubków zdążyły wyschnąć na wiór.

John uśmiechnął się do siebie kątem ust – chociaż ten irytujący nawyk Sherlocka zazwyczaj wywoływał w nim bardziej agresywne instynkty – i nabrał po cztery kubki w każdą dłoń, by odnieść je do kuchni. Tu bałagan panował wręcz niemiłosierny. Garnki, talerze z resztkami jedzenia, dwie przypalone patelnie i – zdaje się – nawet zestaw kieliszków do wina niemal wysypywały się ze zlewu. Produkty żywnościowe przeznaczone do trzymania ujemnej temperaturze rozmrażały się hurtowo na ociekaczu. Na stole na honorowym miejscu stał mikroskop. Wokół niego leżały w chaosie fiolki i szkiełka, na rogu blatu zaś pyszniły się cztery blade, świńskie racice, wrzucone do plastikowej miski.

Johnowi zrobiło się lekko słabo na widok tego pobojowiska. Sterta garów uruchomiła w jego pamięci analogiczną sytuację, kiedy sam siedział w straszącej pootwieranymi, pustymi szafkami kuchni otoczony przez wszystkie naczynia, jakie tylko posiadali. To było wtedy, kiedy postanowił doprowadzić mieszkanie do porządku i w tym celu opóźnił każdy kąt – powyciągał nieużywane nigdy blachy do ciast, trzy tuziny słoików do konfitur, a nawet zestaw do fondue, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy. Planował poobcierać to wszystko z kurzu, umyć, starannie powycierać i udawać, że wraz z uporządkowaniem mieszkania przywraca do normalności własne życie. Skończyło się na tym, że przez kilka godzin dorabiał sobie kolejne porcje herbaty, przytłoczony ogromem zadania, jakie sobie wyznaczył i robił dokładnie to, od czego usiłował uciec – czyli myślał o Sherlocku.

Ciężko było tego nie robić, zwłaszcza, jeżeli wciąż mieszkało się w totalnie zaanektowanym przez rzeczy detektywa mieszkaniu i piło z jego kubka, którego historia zresztą zawsze prowokowała Johna do pobłażliwych prychnięć. Był to prezent przechodni – wcześniej Lestrade dostał go od kogoś na imieniny. Kiedy pewnego dnia w Scotland Yardzie John sypnął się, że Sherlock ma dziś urodziny, inspektor pośpiesznie wybrał kubek na chybił trafił z szafki i wręczył detektywowi. Widok jego _wyjątkowo_ głupiej miny, gdy okazało się, że właśnie podarował Sherlockowi przedmiot, na którym wytłoczono napis „WORLD'S GREATEST FRIEND" był tak rozbrajający, że jego wspomnienie potrafiło wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Johna nawet niedługo po całym zamieszaniu ze skokiem Sherlocka. Na krótką chwilę, bo potem uświadamiał mu, że Sherlock faktycznie był najlepszym przyjacielem – _jego_ najlepszym przyjacielem – z przytłaczającym naciskiem na _był_.

Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i odgonił od siebie wspomnienie. Przez chwilę bezradnie stał z kubkami w rękach. W końcu zdecydował się upchać je na siłę między talerz z zeschniętymi resztami spaghetti a rondel wypełniony po brzegi tłustawą wodą. Na myśl, że miałby zabierać się za ogarnianie bałaganu, poczuł gwałtowny odpływ resztek sił, więc podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy stole, odgarnąwszy chrzęszczące szkiełka na bok.

Przez dłuższy moment postukiwał palcami o drewno, a potem jednak wstał, uznawszy, że chociaż powkłada do lodówki wędliny, zanim się zepsują i ktoś się od nich pochoruje. Przy okazji włączył czajnik. Powrzucał boczek, kabanosy i ser na półki, wyrzucił śmierdzące pomidory i puste opakowania po sokach do kosza, schował do szafki kwitnące na zielono stare cebule, pochował deski. Potem zagotowała się woda. Odnalezienie czystych szklanek przysparzało trudności, więc opłukał dwa kubki w łazienkowej umywalce, a kiedy wrócił powtórnie omiótł wzrokiem przestrzeń kuchni.

Tak, Sherlock wyraźnie nie radził sobie z obowiązkami domowymi w pojedynkę, ale cóż, John też nienajlepiej dawał sobie z nimi radę wtedy, kiedy pośrodku wołającego o pomstę do nieba _syfu_ sączył samotnie herbatę, zastanawiając się, czy już popadł w obłęd, czy też może dzieli go od tego jeszcze jakaś ostatnia, cienka granica. Potem zazwyczaj rzucał okiem na drugi kubek herbaty, który przyrządzał bezwiednie razem z herbatą dla siebie – przecież Sherlock _zawsze_ żądał od niego parzenia napojów – i dochodził do wniosku, że dawno już ją przekroczył.

Wrzucił po torebce Earl Grey'a do kubków i uzmysłowił sobie, że _tym razem_ detektyw wypije z nim swoją herbatę i że przypuszczalne nastąpi to _bardzo_ szybko: nagle rozległo się głośne dudnienie na schodach – jakby ktoś przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie naraz – i zamaszyste trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Najpierw był okrzyk:

– To był piekarz! Jak mogłem nie wpaść na to przez całą godzinę… _Piekarz,_ nie rzeźnik, John!

A potem John odwrócił się od blatu i zobaczył Sherlocka stojącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

C.D.N.

* * *

done for today ;)


End file.
